


The One Where No One Dies and Lexa is Still Heda... and they f*ck

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 307 didn't actually happen, F/F, Fix-It, Porn, Post-Canon Fix-It, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa lives, they go to a place to heal. Sexy times ensue. Might add a second chapter later. Maybe if I write enough of these 307 will cease to exist in my mind. Also, fuck Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where No One Dies and Lexa is Still Heda... and they f*ck

"You could have at least waited a bit to die on me, you know."

It's a feeble joke at best, and Clarke knows it. Lexa doesn't smile at it and neither does Clarke. The bleeding has stopped at this point, but Lexa is still hovering in that grey area between life and death. Dryly Clarke notes the significance, everyone she's ever loved seems to die, yet here was this one woman mulish enough to fight off death. It was endearing in a sad way. Lexa's eyes are open and her breathing is shallow, but it's there.

"They will stage another coup. As soon as word reaches, they'll overthrow me," Lexa whispers.

"Lexa, you're still Heda. You have my full permission to kick every single one of your dumb ass ambassadors off this tower. Except me, of course, you kinda owe me for saving your life."

This works a small smile out of Lexa and she nods slowly.

"There are many things I wish to do to you, Clarke, but kill you? It's been at least a week or two since that thought flitted into my mind."

"Good. Now what do we do first?"

Lexa shifts a bit to sit up and looks like she's in excruciating pain, though she masks it partially. Clarke moves to help her, then forgetting all pretense, slides onto the blood soaked furs beside her. Their arms find each other's bodies and soon they're wrapped in each other. Clarke lets out a breath she had been holding for far too long.

"First, I will execute Titus. He betrayed me. Then I will send riders to find Indra and Octavia. They will lead the blockade on Skaikru. Finally, I will call a meeting of the clan leaders, and as you suggested, kick every dissenter to their death."

At the mention of the Sky People, Clarke bristles. She knows she needs to be there, to talk sense into them, but her place is here. There's no doubt that she belongs here with Lexa, and at this point she's not sure she'd be sorry to see Arkadia suffer a bit. They had done enough damage to Clarke and Lexa both. Something still doesn't add up though.

"Why did Titus try to kill me?"

"Because he thought you were clouding my judgement. Or rather my feelings for you were."

"And is that true?"

"You effect my thinking in several ways, none of them harmful. You make me a better a leader, Clarke."

Clarke just nods, she knows this is true, she's seen it in action. It seems to work both ways, too.

"Is there somewhere we can go? Just for a day. I need to get you well before anything else."

"There is a small grove, hidden in the heart of Polis. It contains a natural hot spring. Healers say in contains magical powers. I've only been once, after a challenging battle. It seems to be true."

Clarke rises regretfully, prying herself from Lexa's surprisingly strong grip. She packs all the medical supplies she can find, fresh clothes for them both, soaps, towels, food, anything she can find really. When she returns to Lexa, she's sleeping again, but some of the color has returned to her face. Clarke rouses her then helps her to the elevator shaft. The guards seem tense, but help them on their way regardless.

It turns out the grove is within walking distance, but all the same it takes them much longer than expected to make it there. No one bothers them, Polis is preoccupied it seems. Finally after stopping to rest twice, they make it to a thick patch of trees and dip under a low arch then walk down steep steps. Lexa has one arm over Clarke's shoulder, the other making a tight fist into Clarke's shirt.

Clarke stops and stares when they enter the underground spring. Steam is rising off clear water that sparkles and bubbles. She can see straight down to the smooth stone. Basins surround the water, along with tables and chairs, long low benches, and there seems to be several rooms that jet off to the side. As they make their way to a table nearby, Clarke catches the sight of a bed within one.

Lexa attempts to undress herself, but Clarke takes over immediately.

"Come in with me, please."

"Of course," Clarke hadn't even thought about not going into the water. She strips in a hurry and doesn't miss Lexa giving her a heated once over, or twice over.

Lexa slips into the water with a loud sigh, Clarke follows and lets out a embarrassingly loud moan. Her muscles seem to relax on contact. Lexa is in her space at once, face close and a smirk on her lips. They settle against a sort of seat carved into the stone, their heads just above the water, Clarke's back to the edge and Lexa with a knee on either side of her.

Clarke gives her a chaste kiss, then starts to unwind the bandage on Lexa's wound. A small amount of blood comes away with it, but the bullet wound seems smaller and less violent than Clarke had seen it an hour ago. Even as she watches it seems to shrink.

"How is this possible?"

"There are things in this universe that are not meant to be known, Clarke. The mysteries of this spring are among them."

Clarke rolls her eyes and Lexa laughs more freely than Clarke would have imagined possible. For a moment they can slip away into anonymity. Here they aren't Heda and Wanheda, just Lexa and Clarke. Lexa reaches behind Clarke and comes back with a heavenly smelling soap. Without warning she dunks Clarke completely underwater. When she comes up for air, Clarke splashes Lexa as hard as she can, and soon they're both soaking wet, laughing and hanging on to each other to keep from collapsing with mirth.

Lexa gives her a lingering kiss, then unscrews the soap and begins to work it into Clarke's scalp then down to the ends of her hair. Over the months Clarke's hair has been transformed into a mess of sorts on top of her head. Lexa's fingers work deftly to untangle matted blonde hair. Soon Clarke feels fresh and new, like she's just landed on the Earth, fallen straight from the sky and into Lexa's arms. Like she doesn't have the blood of hundreds, thousands, on her hands, like she's free of her ghosts and unburdened.

Lexa steals a quick kiss from Clarke then turns around. As soon as she's settled she feels hands warm and wet grip her shoulders and start to knead at her knots. It's a pleasurable pain, and Lexa groans and pushes back into the woman behind her. She doesn't hold back her small noises, she knows Clarke wants to hear them. She feels hot oil coat her tired shoulders and then Clarke's lips on her ear lobe, a sharp bite then sucking lips. The heat low in her stomach stirs again.

"Lexa..."

"Sha, ai hodness."

"I love you," Clarke whispers right into Lexa's ear, and it sends a shiver through her despite the heat surrounding them. Lexa turns to face her fully and sees the truth in her blue eyes, they seem to be swallowing her whole.

"Clarke, I've never experienced a love this strong. It's powerful, almost overpowering. And there is no weakness in what I feel for you. My love for you is strength. Strength enough to see us through whatever is brought our way," Lexa says slowly and surely, hands caressing Clarke's shining face.

The look they share then is monumental, and the sparks between them almost seem visible. Clarke's hands come around to the back of Lexa's neck and scratch at the baby hairs that creep down to her tattoos. Lexa lets her graze linger on Clarke's lips, her tongue coming out to wet them. She leans forward with tenacious intent. When their lips finally meet, it sets them both ablaze. Lexa moves impossibly closer, her slick center rubbing against Clarke's lower stomach, stiff nipples making contact. In seconds Lexa is rocking into Clarke slowly, tortuously. Clarke has her tongue running along a plump lower lip, teasing. Then Lexa shifts just slightly and Clarke's moan of pleasure is lost to world, their tongues making a slow sensuous dance.

They're sweating from the combined steam, hot water, and the kiss, this wonderful kiss. As the minutes stretch on, Lexa's hands travel south from the sides of Clarke's face to her neck, her collarbones, her chest. Then she has two handfuls of the most beautiful breasts she could have ever dreamed of.

They break then, Clarke all but panting in Lexa's face. With a quickness rarely seen off the battlefield, the woman in her lap has her mouth fully latched onto her neck, hands rolling and kneading her below. Clarke arches into it and when she grasps at Lexa's full ass it's not done kindly.

Clarke struggles to find words then, she's being worked into overdrive. She knows she needs something, something else, something more. From the thick wetness she feels on her stomach, Lexa needs more, too. Before she can even attempt to collect her thoughts, Lexa steps away. Clarke whines pitifully, unabashedly, and then Lexa has hooked her arms to the back of her thighs where they meet and hoists her with deceptive strength to sit on the stone edge of the spring.

Clarke's thighs spring apart instantly, and Lexa stares into her soul. She's staring right back, and as Lexa's eyes travel the path down her body, following beads of water where they glisten across pale skin. She steps in close and Clarke can feel her warm breath on her navel.

"Can I taste you?"

"I'd be offended if you didn't."

To Clarke's great annoyance, Lexa starts as high as she can reach, kissing and licking her way to a pert breast before swirling a nipple into her mouth, one hand tight on her hip, the other teasing the opposite breast. It's a different kind of sensation than she remembers from any of her other experiences. Lexa seems to already know what she likes, what she loves, and what short-circuits her brain. When she switches off, Clarke gives her a ten second count, then yanks her back by the hair, hard enough to get her attention, but not to really hurt.

Clarke gives her one long passionate kiss then guides her head lower, closer to where she needs her. Lexa seems to get the hint and trails open mouth kisses on her way. She stops to take long look at what she finds at the joint of Clarke's spread thighs.

"Meizen," she breathes out. And she really has never seen anything as beautiful as Clarke's slick womanhood. It's pink and almost swollen with need, blonde hairs framing it perfectly, the top of her clit just peeking out of its hood, her opening clenching on nothing over and over again.

Clarke's world lurches sideways as Lexa's flat tongue takes a measured swipe from bottom to top. Lexa is instantly addicted to the taste, the smell, the feeling of Clarke inside her mouth in the most intimate way. Moans echo off the walls for only them to hear, and the hum Lexa is making against her sensitive skin is enough to make the blonde clench her thighs around Lexa's ears.

Seconds stretch to minutes as Lexa builds a slow rhythm, never getting too close to where Clarke needs her. Hands in her hair demand more, so she finally concedes to their pushes and pulls. She teases Clarke's entrance once, then with little warning her tongue is deep inside of Clarke. A low pitched scream is rendered from somewhere deep inside her, as Lexa starts mercilessly fucking her with her tongue. Before she can even ask, one of the hands that was keeping her from bucking off into the water comes to her throbbing clit and rubs nonsensical patterns around and over it.

Lexa's reaching fever pitch, and Clarke is struggling to prolong this feeling for as long as possible. A minute that seems to last for days and then Lexa has somehow found the rough front wall inside her and is rubbing her tongue over it with vicious pressure, fingers gliding over her clit. Clarke almost bucks too hard, but Lexa's grip on her hip tightens to a vice then she's coming so hard she's blinded by white light, though the underground spring is dimly lit. 

Lexa is drinking in everything Clarke has to give her, and not a drop of Clarke's release meets the water. Lexa treats her tenderly for short seconds, long enough for Clarke to take a deep breath. Lips are sucking in her clit with abandon next, tongue lashing along it, mouth sucking in even more, long fingers entering her, at once finding the spot Lexa's tongue had just vacated. It's almost too much for Clarke, but she comes again within seconds, harder than the first time and lets out an absurd amount of come. It doesn't stop for several long moments, Lexa tending to the steady steam with reverence.

Clarke finally slumps forward, breasts smacking Lexa in the face, but it's a nice feeling. Lexa just kisses every bit of skin she can find, Clarke heaving deep labored breaths. She feels completely boneless. The woman below her stops kissing at her stomach long enough to pull Clarke back into the water.

"So you're gonna do that at least once a day for the rest of my life, right?"

Lexa bites into the shell of her ear and purrs her assent.

"I'd be honored to, Clarke," her tongue popping the K sound with special force. Lexa has noticed the effect this small inflection has on her lover.

Honestly, that's the hottest thing Clarke's ever heard. She'd be **honored** to. From any other lips that would sound disingenuous, even sarcastic, but Clarke knows Lexa means it truthfully.

A few more slow kisses and Clarke feels her heartbeat return to normal. She quickly washes Lexa in return then huddles them both to one of the rooms to the side. Setting her medical gear out, she examines Lexa's wound. It's much smaller now, shallower too. All Clarke can do is shake her head, apply a light salve and place a smaller bandage on it.

"Let's take a nap for a bit, babe. I'll return the favor when we wake up."

Lexa raises an eyebrow at this Skaikru term of endearment, but is asleep before she can even question it, pulled close on top of Clarke's sweet smelling skin, warm and safe and loved.

This love will be their strength.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to make an alternative version of my pg13 Lexa Lives fix it. If you enjoyed this at all, toss me a kudos. I love y'all, and STE YUJ!


End file.
